Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
In conventional process control systems, the installation or removal of software on system components is typically a time-consuming process. This is often because many different software modules and subsystems need to be installed on or removed from the components. During the installation or removal of software on the components of the conventional process control systems, visual feedback identifying the progress of the software installation or removal is often provided, but only for an individual software module or subsystem. Also, there may be periods of time during which nothing appears to be happening when software is being installed on or removed from the components in the conventional process control systems.